


Coffe and (late) birthdays

by svruhiko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svruhiko/pseuds/svruhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was meant to be for Hanamaki's birthday, but it obviously is so so late that i'm just going to call it a birthday fic not related to the real birthday.<br/>Seijou third years being stupid teens and MatsuHana shenanigans because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffe and (late) birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so reviews and tips are highly appreciated!

-Starbucks!au

Let us face it: Hanamaki Takahiro was exactly the type of person who obsesses with someone and stalks them until he gets some more details on their life. Then, if the person in question was his boyfriend, Matsukawa Issei, the story was worrying. Not that he followed him for some futile reason, no; he just wanted to know what he was going to receive for his birthday.

Now he was in Miyagi’s local Starbucks, sitting at a small table in the corner, with his hood on and a pair of weird sunglasses (even though it was winter), with a laughing Oikawa Tooru and a pouting Iwaizumi Hajime.

-

The waiter was calmly seated at the register, serving client after client with a bored smile on his face and the same gentle words to offer them a nice day. His shift was ending but, since he arrived to work four hours ago, he already wanted to go back home and spend his evening with his friends and maybe give the birthday boy more attention, if you know what I mean.

He was so distracted by that thought that he did not even notice the strange trio of friends that were looking at him since they got there, laughing and shouting like the idiots they were: only later would he realize how big of an error he made.

-

-Get him!-

-Uh? Taka..?-

As demonstrated, Oikawa was an horrible friend, Iwaizumi was too brute and Hanamaki was definitely too subtle. They tagged him down the instant he got out of the shop, falling in the middle of the street with three grown up assholes against him, like they were not heavy or embarrassing themselves in front of the people passing by, exchanging weird looks with poor Matsukawa.

-Iwaizumi! I trusted you! Traitor.-

Murmured the brunette, trying to get them off of him with all of his force and then what happened later, my friends, was history: Tooru got off him just to shove his tounge against Hajime’s troath, making out with him for what seemed like hours, with the shorter one trying to escape his embrace because “FOR GOD’S SAKE SHITTYKAWA, WE’RE IN PUBLIC”.

Hanamaki was still on the ground and against Mattsun, laughing his ass off at the scene in front of them.

-Exactly ‘Hiro, what were the three of you doing in my workplace? What are you thinking of?-

Makki just shrugged with an innocent smile to hide all the dirty thoughts he was having.

-Mmh, nothing Mattsun…can’t i just go and see my beautiful boyfriend working in his beautiful apron?-

-With that dick face of yours, my love, clearly your intentions aren’t pure. I know you…c’mon.-

They got up, Makki clinging to him like a baby, with his arms around his shoulders and his head resting against his, whispering in his ear what he wanted to do that night in bed…or against some surface, clearly it didn’t matter to neither of them.

-I just wanted to know my present, obviously  ̴-

-Oh you, always the same. And if i told you that the present was some sweets served directly by your favourite waiter(wearing only an apron, but he didn’t necessarily needed to know that now)?-

The sound that got out of Hanamaki’s mouth was literally a whimper. Yes, he just did that embarrassing sound because he loved his boyfriend very much and he loved sweets very  much: that combo was surely going to be his death.

-So what are we waiting for?-

-To have dinner with our friends  ̴?-

-Now I clearly know why we are together.-

He didn’t have the time to answer, because Takahiro was already kissing him with force but also with sweetness, alternating simple touches to bites and tounge, leaving them without breath in a short amount of minutes. Only then they noticed that they were in front of their house and that Iwaizumi and Oikawa left them to go home and fuck.

-

-I clearly must be dead and this is heaven, right?-

-C’mon Makki, everyone knows how to make a cappucino and to bake something hoping not to burn them.-

-I looove you, ‘ya know?-

-Me too you dork…but don’t talk with your mouth full bad boy!-

Matsukawa was practically laying on the redhead’s lap, who was laughing at his attempt of making a dirty pun, thinking of the not so caste things that he was going to do to him later, because nobody was taking him away his birthday fuck.

He was also chatting with Iwaizumi, who was having fun snapping pictures of his boyfriend, who fell asleep earlier that evening, that was sleeping in impossible embarrassing positions, just getting his boyfriend blackmailing material bigger; even Mattsun didn’t lose the opportunity to take photos of an enthusiastic Hanamaki that was eating everything that got in his sight.

Actually, his phone was full of pictures of Makki in casual moment of their daily life, but nobody needed to know that, right?

-

The lights were off, the doors locked, the house free, the only detail colliding with this peaceful scene were the two bodies lying on the kitchen table, sprawled against each other and with half their clothes off, obviously aroused to complete it all.

Hanamaki moaned when his boyfriend started to suck at a precise piece of skin on his neck, licking and sucking it, giving it fully attentions until an evident hickey bloomed on the porcelain skin, which was going to take a lot of time to disappear.

Their chests were sticked togheter, brushing themselves against each other back and forth, creating a pleasant friction between their erections, even getting out a muffled moan from Matsukawa, by now with his face buried in the others neck.

-Heh Mattsun i know that i’m beautiful, but can’t you, you know, satisfy me also…? I have imminent needs, you shit-head-

Murmured the pink haired boy, with a 'lil grin curling his lips, while his boyfriend hands were elegantly stuffed down his pants, taking off of him the clothes that remained, gently brushing his skin and closely lingerin near his entrace, but not touching it directly: Issei always enjoyed teasing him until he begged.

Hanamaki was biting his lip, already knowing that he was getting into a dangerous situation, obviously finding himself in a mess of moans and soft whimpers, imploring just after a few minutes, watching his boyfriend with glossy eyes from lust and praying him to take him right than and there, having already prepared him with his fingers when he was collapsing in pleasure, finding both of them with shiny and painful erections.

-Ohoh, so needy of me, eh Taka?-

All of this was said when Mattsun was taking off his clothes, also in need to join their bodies as soon as possible; it took just some mere instants until he found himself inside Makki, waiting for him to get used to the intrusion, before starting to move slowly and kiss him with fondness to mute out their moans.

It took just less to bring the both of them to their limit, their sweaty bodies wearing out on the balcony with big smiles on their face, like they actually got the best fuck of their life (which was actually true).

-Second round at home, party boy?-

-

The morning after nobody at work asked why Matsukawa wasn’t there or why Hanamaki called himself sick.


End file.
